The Choice
by Breathesgirl
Summary: My four drabbles: She Didn't Want This, But She Chose It, Contemplations and Death Becomes Her and their continuation. Sookie is a vampire, how does life treat her, how does she change, what stays the same. NOT the grating, irritating Sookie we all love to hate.
1. Chapter 1 She Didn't Want This

**A/N: I am going to post the first five chapters tonight. The first four are listed on my profile as one shot drabbles. The fifth is new.**

**I know some of my readers have expressed their distaste for Sookie calling her Maker Master. In this instance it is her showing her respect for him, her willingness to do as he wishes, her willingness to be made vampire. For the most part she uses his name throughout this story. The times are few where she actually calls him Master.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She was standing on the roof, watching in awe as the one Vampire who had offered himself for her at least twice, in the last 24 hours, the one she couldn't stand, told his Maker he would gladly meet the sun with him or force him to stay.

He was commanded from the roof, tears running from his eyes, rivulets of blood. He didn't care, his Maker was determined to end his two thousand years, the thousand by his side.

He felt her sorrow at the possible loss of the one she had known for a few short hours, her determination to try and talk him off the roof, to think about it a little more, to not do this to Eric, to her.

He was just as determined to end it. He was tired, there was nothing new to see or do or hear. His afterlife was getting repetitive, boring. Where once he had woken each night with joy and wonder at what the new night would bring, now he woke each night depressed and alone, neither wanting to know, nor caring, what was going on outside his little sphere.

He loved his child deeply but he was old enough now to take care of himself. He had a child of his own now to care for. He had nothing, nothing but a handful of good memories, a wilful child and a human woman standing beside him, shedding tears in her sorrow at what he intended to do. He could care for her, if she would let him, but she was just as wilful as his child, just as stubborn, just as compassionate. The only difference, aside from species and gender, was she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Godric," she cried out, "Is there nothing which will change your mind?"

"There is nothing child, nothing which will keep me here on the earthly plane."

"I bet I can think of something," she said with a small, watery smile.

"If you can think of something in the next ninety seconds you are welcome to try my child."

"That is the answer Godric. Master. You need another child to take care of, to teach and to love."

"Even if you are right, where will we find one willing to be my child in the next sixty seconds?"

She fell to her knees before him, head bowed, as Eric had done just moments ago. "Master, I am offering myself to be your child."

"You belong to another my child. His claim on you is first before my own."

"You are older Master, it would be nothing for you to take me from him and make me your own."

"You are right child, it would be nothing but why would you do this? You are young yet, you have much life left to live."

"I love Eric Master, though I would never tell him so. I would offer myself up, as he has done for me, to save him."

Suddenly she found herself in the hotel, being held close in Godric's arms. "Are you sure about this my child?"

"I am Master. I offer myself, to you, to save him."

She held tight to his hand as he made his way down the steps and through the hall to his child's room. Eric looked up, his face and shirt stained pink from his bloody tears.

"Master," he cried, "You live!" He hugged him as a small child would its parent.

"Yes Eric, I live. You may thank Ms. Stackhouse in three night's time when she rises as my new child."

Eric was struck dumb. Godric was going to make another child? That child would be the one human woman he had coveted for months? He looked at her, "Sookie?"

"Eric."

"You have offered yourself to be Godric's child?"

"I have."

"Why?"

"Does it really matter Eric? He is still here."

"It matters to me my little Sookie. You have always clung to Bill's claim on you, at least where I am concerned."

"I know I have but I am offering myself to save you."

"Why?"

"You have offered yourself for me twice now. It's time I paid my debt."

"Sookie, I expected nothing in return except maybe to get to know you a little better."

"I know that Eric but it is my debt to pay and this is the way I choose to pay it."

"Sookie, that's crazy!"

"No more crazy than you offering yourself up to be silvered and meet the sun for me."

"I did it for Godric too."

"We are the same then. I am offering myself for you and him, to keep you both here, to not have either of you meet the sun."

"You are decided then?"

"I am."

He sighed, "Would you allow me the honour of giving you a mouthful or two of blood and sharing your grave with you and our Maker?"

She smiled, the first real smile he had seen from her. "I would be the one honoured."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 But She Chose It

She was scared. Her life would be changing. A lot. Her friends would not accept it. Her brother would be hesitant but accept eventually.

She sank to her knees before them, "I am ready Master, Eric."

"My child, you do not have to do this. You have shown me there is still goodness in this world if I only look for it."

"I promised Master."

"You are still willing then."

"I am."

He lifted her from her knees and sat down, cradling her in his lap.

"If you wish it bare your neck for me child."

Without hesitation she moved her hair aside and tilted her head, baring her neck to the one who would be her Maker.

Gently he sank his fangs in, began drinking for the first time in many weeks. He kept drinking past the point of no return, past the point where she would have lived her mortal life to completion. He held her fast when her fight or flight reflex kicked in, holding her tight so he didn't harm her and she didn't harm herself.

He drank to the point where her lips and fingertips were blue, the heart and breath were stuttering, threatening to die out, to be no more.

He bit into his wrist and held it to her cold, lifeless blue lips. He let the crimson droplets fall, saw them land on her lips, saw one of them run into her mouth, onto her tongue. He watched as she swallowed reflexively. He lowered his wrist and she latched on, suckling, a newborn babe in his cold, dead arms. Once again he bit his wrist and let her feed from him. He felt rigor setting in as his eldest child bit into his wrist and placed it at her mouth. Once again she drank. Sated she finished dying in her Maker's arms.

"Three nights my child, three nights and you will rise a new being. Your former life will be no more, your new life will begin."

Gently he placed her in the coffin and climbed in after her. He closed the lid and died for the day, knowing that when he woke he would rise and help Eric dig their grave.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Contemplations

As he was draining her she saw her life, her human life, gallop past her. She had always known it would be fleeting. She just didn't know how fleeting until Godric had accepted her offer.

Now, as she lay dead beside him, transforming, she saw what her life could be like walking before her. She saw laughter and happiness. She saw them laughing with her. She saw the centuries go by and them both still by her side. They were all smiling, laughing, happy. She had made the right choice.

They were digging their grave. She had given her greatest gift, her life, in order to save them. They would never meet another like her and yet had taken her life. True, she had offered it. Also true, they didn't have to accept it but...they did.

Why?

Why did they accept her offer to become his child? His vampire child? It was not something she had ever expressed any interest in becoming yet she had offered it because she saw no other way to save THEM. She would rather everyone else survive than herself. She was too giving, too selfless, too compassionate. One death on her account was one death too many yet she had offered herself up on the block. She had given herself over to their keeping, safe in the knowledge they would be around for many more years.

There were many bloody tears shed as they dug, dug the grave for his child to finish her transformation from human to vampire.

Their sorrow hung heavy in the air, permeated the ground, ate at their very souls yet they continued to dig until it was big enough for the three of them: Godric and his children: Eric and Sookie.

When the grave was big enough they lowered her in, got in themselves, pulled the dirt in over them and got themselves situated, one on either side of her. One spooning her from the back, the other hugging her from the front.

If they didn't know better they would swear they heard her sigh in contentment, saw her smile.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Death Becomes Her

They could feel and hear her mental ramblings. They seemed so organised for a newborn not yet risen.

_Has it been three nights already?_

_I can feel him! Them! I can feel Eric!? Will he know? Will he care?_

_I can smell something so very sweet! It's making my gums ache. I need to go to the smell, so enticing._

_HUNGER!_

Her eyes snapped open. All she could see was a bit of phosphorescence surrounding her.

Her body was twitching as it came to life for the first time in her now undead life.

There was another scent underneath the sweet one. It was comfort. It was home. She knew it would always comfort her.

She sighed unnecessarily. Did she really have to rise? Did she have to leave the comfort of her grave, their grave?

Her hands started pushing dirt out of the way. She was following her instincts, the sweet smell. What WAS that smell?

Finally she made it to the surface. She was crouched, fangs down, defensive. Was it safe? Would she be attacked?

HE was there, watching her, smiling. He held something out to her. A cup. The cup held the sweet smell. Her gums were still aching. Her stomach was knotting. She surprised herself by speeding the few feet to him. She grabbed the cup, unmindful of her manners. She drained it and held it out to him, "More!" she demanded. He moved. There were many more glasses of that wonderfully sweet smelling substance. It was BLOOD! She wanted it! She needed it! In mere seconds she had all of the cups drained, strewn on the ground around her.

There was a new feeling now. It was burning, her brain was growing fuzzy from the intense need. She launched herself at HIM. "Eric," she groaned. She was tearing his clothes from his body. He smiled at her, encouraging her to follow her instincts.

Ahhhhhhhhhh, there! What she wanted! What she needed was free of his pants now. She grasped it. She pumped it, felt herself growing wetter, smelled the different scent, the scent of her own musk. The smell of arousal.

Before she could impale herself strong arms surrounded her from behind. Comfort! This was the comfort she had been feeling in the grave. "Godric," she moaned and nestled into his embrace.

"You are magnificent my child. Death becomes you. I am pleased."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 After Effects

She had risen.

She was vampire now.

She was nestled in his arms, marked for all time as his, theirs. The thing she had fought hardest against, to not be a possession, had now come to be.

"No my child. You are not a possession. Is a human child a possession of its human parents?

No. The child is the responsibility of the parents until it is old enough, and capable enough, to fend for itself."

She looked at him, her Maker, confusion colouring her features.

"Did you never ask either of them what it meant to be theirs my child?"

"No Master," she sighed. "Eric, tell me please, what would it have meant to be yours?"

"Aside from others not being able to touch you, feed from you, fuck you?"

She nodded.

"It would have meant protection to the best of my abilities. The true death to those who tried to touch you or feed from you if they didn't have permission from both of us first.

It would have meant I was yours as well. I would not have wanted to feed from another, touch another, fuck another if you were mine and I was yours.

It would have meant companionship, love, trust, never being alone to walk through this world."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Why did you never ask?"

She was stunned. Why had she never asked? Stubborness? Pride? Loyalty?

She held her arms out to him. He came to her, knelt in front of them, a question in his eyes.

She asked the question silently. _Are you still willing to be mine?_

He answered just as silently. _I am my Sookie. I have always been yours, you just needed to come claim me._

_I am claiming you now. You are mine, I am yours, for eternity or as long as you want me._

He smiled, "Eternity isn't nearly long enough."

She whispered, "I know."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Lust

**A/N: You asked for it, here it is. MORE!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

They took her to see Bill: her Maker and her Lover.

She knocked on his hotel room door. She sniffed, sex and blood were in the air.

There was scuffling behind the closed door. She used her keycard to gain entry.

He was there, bathed in blood, dead bodies surrounding him.

She was there too, smiling maniacally, bathed in the blood of the dead.

Her fangs descended. Her mind was frenzied. She wanted it. She needed it! She lunged for it but was prevented. "No my child, the blood of the dead is sacred. Come, we will find you some fresh."

He pulled her out of the room, away from that which they all craved. She was struggling, fighting his hold. She wanted it!

They got to their room. He still held her. Without the smell she was slowly calming. He held her close.

Comfort! Yessssss, comfort and blood. BLOOD! "Masterrrrrrrrrrrrrr, feed, blood, need it!"

She was wild again. Snapping, snarling, growling. The scent! Where is it? Want it! She saw it!

He let her go and she grabbed for it, drained it. "MORE!" Over and over again she drained the glasses, the bags, until finally the haze receded. She could think clearly now.

"Master, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You are newly risen. You have not yet learned to control your blood lust. You will though. We will help you. That is part of a Maker's job, to help his child learn to control her lusts, to show her there is a time and place for each.

That was a good lesson though. Tell me, what did you learn?"

She thought about his question. "You are there for me. You won't let me do anything I shouldn't."

"That's right.

Now that you have fed it is time to teach you something else. It is time you learned to feed from the living."

"Must I?"

"You must. Would you like a scene like in the other room to happen because you didn't know how to feed properly? I will order a donor for you and then go take care of Bill and his Maker. It will go through the human justice system first but since they don't have the necessities to deal with it it will be handed back over to vampire authority.

Eric will stay with you."

They sat on the floor, cross legged, facing each other, "Eric, how do you control the lust?"

"I have a thousand years on you Sookie. It took some time and much practice but I learned and you will as well.

More often than not I simply don't breathe in the scents around me unless I need to or have just fed. It's usually the scent of the blood that starts the bloodlust."

"You still breathe?"

He laughed quietly, "Don't you?"

"Yes but I thought it was my body remembering when it was still human."

"That's only part of it. Do you know what the larynx is?"

"It's what enables us to speak."

"Do you know what causes the sounds we make?"

"Air moving over and around the larynx."

"How do we get air?"

She huffed, "We breathe." Her eyes lit up after a moment. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I get it! We don't need the oxygen but we do need the air movement in order to vibrate the vocal chords so we can make sound!"

"You got it Sookie. Now, Godric is on his way back and your donor is waiting in the hall. It is time for another lesson."

Her donor was sitting in a chair and Godric was standing beside him waiting for his child.

"Are you ready Sookie?"

She could smell the man's blood from across the room. She could feel her blood lust rising. She stopped taking in air. The lust that had started was still there but it didn't get any worse. She smiled, pleased with herself.

Godric looked from her to Eric and back again. He could feel her hunger but she wasn't approaching. "Eric, what is going on?"

"I believe she is trying something she just learned about." She nodded her head.

"What would that be?"

"Not breathing as a way to control the bloodlust."

He nodded, "Always a good lesson now come, it is time you learned to feed from a live and willing donor."

She walked over to him, still not breathing. He placed her behind the man and he stood behind her. He leaned them over the man and pointed out a vein in his neck. "Do you see the blood pulsing beneath his skin?"

She nodded, still not daring to breathe.

"Caress it, run your finger over it lightly." She did and was amazed to see the vein rise slightly and the pulse increase a bit.

"Can you hear the pulsing of his blood through his body?" She nodded again.

He smiled at her. "It's okay to breathe again. Remember your earlier lesson?"

She took in a shallow breath, "I do."

"Good. You are doing well.

Now, will your fangs down. Just think about them and what you want them to do."

She thought about her fangs coming down so she could feed and there they were!

She gave him a fangy smile so he could see.

"Very good, now lean over him and gently sink your fangs into his neck." She bit and was awash with the warmth from the blood, the scent, the man's own thoughts. His thoughts were all sexual in nature so the combination of his blood and his thoughts was quickly sending her into sexual lust.

No sooner had she removed her fangs from his neck than she launched herself at Eric. She was ripping his clothes from his body once again only this time she wasn't stopped. She would either complete the act or stop herself.

She growled at him, ripping his pants open and rubbing herself against his hardened member. She was purring now, rubbing herself all over him, marking him as hers.

"Eriiiiiiiiiiiic...need...you...now!" She punctuated the last word by impaling herself on him. She howled with pleasure, pleased with herself, pleased that she finally had this gorgeous man buried inside her. She rode him through three orgasms before she found herself underneath him, his cock still buried inside her. She was growling and scratching at him, begging him to finish what she had started.

He happily complied, seeing this for what it was: her relieving her lust before it consumed her. There would be time enough later for making love and teaching her what it meant to be loved thoroughly.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: My muse loves reviews! This story IS finished unless someone comes up with a totally awesome idea, lol. I will post once a week. This way I have time to get the next story finished, proofed, proofed again, input and then can start publishing. MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 7 Little Death

**A/N: Wonderful reviews! *takes a deep bow* **

**This is a very short chapter (only 276 words) so I will post this one to celebrate American Thanksgiving and another on the weekend when I usually post.**

**motomary asked about the scene in Bill's room. Eric and Godric had taken her there to gather her things and let her say good-bye to him (yeah, not very explanatory in the story, sorry). I used part of one of the scenes from Bill's flashbacks as the scene. He and Lorena had seduced that couple the night he played piano, I think in Savanah? They killed the couple and did the nasty in their blood. All the freshly spilled blood sent Sookie into bloodlust, as it would any newborn vampire.**

**These first few chapters are to show how unstable a newborn is, how unlike their human selves they really are, how easy it could be to give in to the lusts and become the monster the groups like FOtS think they are.**

* * *

She was sated. She had had her fill of blood. She had had her way with Eric. She had learned things this night, good things, interesting things.

The night was nearly at an end.

She was in the shower, enjoying the warmth of the water, watching the rainbow of colour as each droplet fell in front of the light.

She was dizzy now, unbalanced.

She put her hand on the wall to steady herself. Looking within to find the answer to the question. Her internal clock was showing her it was only a few minutes until dawn. Memory, common sense and instinct were telling her that what she was feeling was normal.

It was nearly time for the little death, the vampire's daily death at dawn. Her body was warning her to get to someplace safe for her rest.

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself, turned off the shower and made her way, somehow, to the bed. Her Maker was already there, ready to comfort her as her first dawn as a vampire approached.

She lay down beside him, curled into him and let herself flow back into the comfort that was her Maker, the one who felt like home and comfort, the one who could calm her during her worst moments.

She closed her eyes. Awareness left her, her chest fell silent as she stopped breathing.

He smiled at the memories of this, her first night as a vampire. She was a typical newborn vampire yet she was magnificent and showed promise to be even more so once she learned control.

She had learned some important lessons this night. So had he.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :). Happy Thanksgiving to everyone celebrating it tomorrow. May your table groan under the weight of the food and may there be only enough leftovers for Friday night's dinner so you can get all those great Black Friday deals and not have to worry about fixing supper! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Challenge

**A/N: I am enjoying the reviews immensely, please keep them coming**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Awareness, like unawareness, just happens. You're dead then you're not. There is no taking time to let your brain catch up with your body, no grogginess, no yawning to get oxygen to the brain. You are simply aware from the moment the sun sets until it rises again.

Red, hazy, BLOOD! She was aware this time, aware enough to know it wasn't scent causing the lust.

There he was, her love, her lover with that which she needed most, blood. She gulped it down, going for more and more again until her thirst was quenched.

Another thirst was upon her now but she wanted to learn how to control it now, while she had the time, rather than later when she wouldn't have the time, and someone willing, if she was unable to control herself.

She launched herself at him again, started ripping her way through his clothes. (Why in the world would he be wearing clothes when he knew this would happen?)

She put her mouth to his ear, inhaled his scent.

She sighed, his scent, so much like her own and Godric's yet different as well.

"You really should spend my feeding times naked, so much easier to access that which I desire most, second only to the blood I need to survive," she whispered seductively.

He grinned lasciviously, "I thought you liked a challenge my love."

She laughed, a full throated, from the belly laugh. Her first in many days. "I do enjoy a challenge but getting you out of your clothes is hardly a challenge. How about we make my challenge for the night something a little more...challenging?"

"What would that challenge be then?"

She smiled, "How to keep you IN your clothes each time I feed. I need to learn how to control my lust, we both know it."

He pouted, "but I so enjoy these lustful times with you my Lover, why would you not want them to continue?"

She ran a finger over his pouting lips, put a finger between them, felt him suck it in and nibble on it, "Who said I didn't want them to continue or didn't enjoy them? I do. Immensely. It's just that I'm sure there will be times when I won't have time, or it's inappropriate, whatever the case. I still should learn to control myself."

She felt their Maker's presence in the room, "You are right Sookie. There will be times when it will be inappropriate or there won't be time. I'm just surprised you realized this so soon after your first rising."

"So how do I do it? Stop myself from attacking him, or someone else, after I feed?"

"Come, I have a donor for you. We will work on this now since you seem to want to learn it."

Reluctantly she lifted herself off of Eric and followed Godric to the living room where her donor was sitting in the same chair as last night. He was standing behind the girl, waiting for his youngest child.

The girl's blood was enticing, so sweet, so alluring...She felt her bloodlust starting. She looked within herself, saw where the red haze was coming from. It was coming from something so very basic, as old as when the first vampire came forth. It was a well deep within herself. The well that held a vampire's basic instincts. The instinct to hunt, to feed, to fuck, to kill. She saw the red haze trickling out of the well and simply blew it away from herself.

She looked back at her Maker, and her breakfast, and calmly walked over to them, taking her place behind the chair and in front of Godric. She felt calm now, in control, at least for the moment.

She tilted the girl's head to the side, caressed her neck right above the vein and was once again amazed that such a simple thing could cause such a reaction in a person. She licked her lips in anticipation, willed her fangs down, bent over her meal and very gently punctured the flesh with her fangs. Easy, so easy to pierce the flesh. She drank and drank until some instinct within herself told her it was time to stop. She sighed and followed that same instinct which told her to seal the puncture marks.

She willed her fangs back up and gripped the back of the chair, hard. She could feel the sexual lust rising, see the red haze. She tried blowing the haze away as she did before. It didn't work.

Once again she launched herself at him but this time he caught her, pinned her arms to her sides. She struggled, fought against the hold. She was growling and snarling. She wanted him so badly! He was whispering to her, wise words. She struggled to listen, to find the thread of his voice. "Think Sookie, think of something which does not appeal to you, like maggots on a days old carcass." She searched her mind for something, anything, which would qualify. Her first thought was the scene in Bill's room the night before but that only started her bloodlust again.

She found it, her thought, her secret that only Gran had known. She concentrated on it, willed it into her mind and all thoughts of sex and blood simply disappeared. She stopped struggling immediately. As soon as she stopped Eric loosened his grip on her but did not let go entirely.

She turned in his arms, felt the erection her struggle had caused and smiled naughtily. "Eric," she purred, "Thank you. Now, would you please fuck me into oblivion?!"

"With pleasure my lady." He picked her up and moved them to the bedroom where she landed on the bed the three of them had shared that day.

She could smell his scent on the bed. She looked at him, a question on her lips. "Yes, I shared the bed with you and Godric this day."

She crawled over to the side where his scent was strongest, wiggling her ass at him as she moved across the bed, and was knocked over by a very horny Viking.

"You are playing with fire," he growled.

"So teach me how to put it out," she growled right back. She wiggled against him, using her body to arouse him further.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Enjoyed? Didn't enjoy? Let me know? There ARE more chapters, 23 in total although only 22 can be posted here, the other you will find at tj6james6 dot wordpress dot com when the time comes.**


	9. Chapter 9 Conversation and A Plan

**A/N: VAlady, thank you! I wanted to keep the chapters short and apparently my muse agreed, for the most part. The chapters will be getting a little longer soon though although not too long. The longest is just over 2200 words, the shortest 359 so a huge range there.**

**I do have more stories after this one, too. I've got three short ones, two or three chapters, and a longer one at eight chapters finished and ready to be published and I've got a 30+ chapter story on the go as well as some other shorter stories.  
**

**motomary, thanks for the giggles :).  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

They were in one of Godric's homes and she was asking questions.

"Eric, when do you have to be home?"

"I have a few more days here then I must attend to my Sheriff's duties."

"Good. Godric, do you have any responsibilities, other than me, which require your attention?"

"I do not. You were there when Nan Flannigan stripped me of my title. You are currently my only responsibility other than a few businesses which I have majority shares in but I have managers for those. They will be fine without me for a time."

"I would like to go home. I should let Jason and my friends know what's happened although I am NOT looking forward to those conversations in the least and I need to somehow get my house vampire safe

"Of course you can go home child. I will gladly accompany you.

I would like to spend some time with both of my children and with Pam.

Do not worry about the cost of modifying the house. You are my child, therefore it is my responsibility to make sure you have a safe place to rest so I will pay for the modifications.

I am sure Eric has a place we can stay until your house is complete."

"I do Godric, several places actually.

Sookie, there is something you should know now that you are a vampire and will be living in my area. Every vampire who lives in Area 5 must spend twenty hours a month at Fangtasia on display for the Fangbangers and tourists. In return you get a reduction on any taxes you pay on what you earn outside those hours. Since you are a newborn you do not have to pay taxes so the reduction will be applied to Godric as your Maker and will be added to the reduction he gets for being on display as well."

"I knew about the vamps having to be on display but was hoping you would forget about it. How long do I have before I must be there?"

"A month after your first rising or when your Maker clears you as safe around humans."

"How long will it take on the house?"

"Depending on the extent of the modifications it could take a few days to a few months. We won't know until we have a contractor look at it."

"I'll tell the two of you what I want to happen so I can accomplish my goals.

I want to monitor the changes to my house. I don't want it to look any different than what it does now but I do want to make it safe for us.

I also have a long term goal once I have the money to do it."

"You have many plans my Sookie, what is this long term goal?"

She smiled, "Something I've thought about since Bill brought Harlan around Merlotte's the night the Monroe nest was burned out.

He was travelling, CoffinSurfing, to different places around the world and spending the day in the coffin in a strange vampire's home. His visit didn't end so well since he was the fourth vampire they found in that nest.

I would like to do a combination of CoffinSurfing and a bed and breakfast for vampires.

I won't invite them into my own home but I would like to buy Bill's, fix it up and rent out the rooms there. Make the whole house light tight so those who are able to rise earlier can get up and move around without being in danger."

Eric walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, "Lover, you are a marvel. Only you would think of a B&B for vampires! How would you like it if I went in it with you as a partner to give you some start up capital. If it works as well as you think it will I might be willing to expand it to include some of my properties that I don't use very often.

What do you think Godric?"

"I think she's trying to move things along too quickly, however, the house won't be on the market until his final death is confirmed so if she wishes to do it I don't see a reason why not."

She beamed at both of them, proud of herself.

"A partner would be a good thing, especially one who knows how to run a business and make it profitable so yes Eric, having you as a partner would be great.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Transition

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews people! **

**This is one of the longer chapters. Not much happens but it does explain what went on during the previous week without getting bogged down in conversations as I am prone to do.**

* * *

She was finally going home!

She was anxious to get back home after being gone for a week. A lot had changed.

She hadn't seen Bill since the night she was turned. She hadn't felt the urge to see him.

She had had many conversations over the last week with both Eric and Godric about many different things. Foremost on her mind though was why she now felt differently about Bill. Even before they had found him in the midst of all that blood, and she had gone berserk, she had only had passing thoughts about him, never thoughts of 'where's my boyfriend' though, more along the lines of 'why don't I have that happy, tingly feeling when I think about him any more.'

She got her answer. She wasn't happy with the answer though since it made her have more questions. He had been controlling her thoughts and feelings through his blood connection with her! Whenever she thought about it she saw red it made her so angry! He KNEW how she felt about being 'owned', how she felt about being controlled yet he still did it!

She wanted vengeance!

According to her Maker her need for vengeance was a combination of her temper and being a vampire. Her conscience before wouldn't let her do anything which might hurt another if she or those she cared about were not directly threatened. That filter wasn't there any more. She still had a conscience but she was now able to see that sometimes violence is necessary to gain the necessary end. In this case the necessary end would be Compton's demise. She saw this as necessary to her own recovery, her own survival. The death of an enemy was a worthy goal, no matter what her Christian upbringing said.

Godric had said that Bill's, and Lorena's, case would eventually be handed back over to vampire authority. If the magister, the vampire's version of judge, jury and executioner, saw fit to allow it she could wield the stake which ended him. It surprised her greatly that she was actually looking forward to the day when she would be able to end her enemy thereby gaining a measure of her own security.

They had discussed what had happened in Bill's room that night at length. He had explained why he had dragged her from the room even though there was blood everywhere! Vampire's shouldn't feed on the dead, it is disrespectful. He also didn't want her to be implicated in the deaths that had occurred in that room and her going in there as she had wanted to would have implicated her whether it had been true or not.

Between learning things and spending time with both Godric and Eric she had had plenty of time to think.

When she met Bill that first night she had been intrigued by him but, looking back, she had jumped right into a relationship with him. She hadn't taken the time to get to know him, find out if he was trustworthy.

She had finally told Godric about her human life, how difficult it had been, about her parents and how they'd died, how her brother wasn't really much of a brother, about her Uncle but what she had talked about the most was Bill.

She told her Maker how they had met and what had happened afterward. How soon after that first meeting she had had his blood. She had been intrigued by Bill but that was mostly because she couldn't hear his thoughts. She had finally felt 'normal' even though theirs was far from a normal relationship.

She told him of the arguments and disagreements they had had and how angry she would get at Bill, how she would, for some reason, always forgive him no matter what the transgression was.

She couldn't understand how she could have gone from being her own person, dependent on no one, to hanging off his every word. She could remember times when she would see things clearly for a few moments then a sort of haze would cover what had been clear only moments before and she couldn't remember what she had been thinking about.

Godric explained things to her.

Some people had very strong reactions to vampire blood, especially direct from the source. Some would be almost drunk from a mouthful or two but she had had at least two pints of blood, maybe more, that first time. True, most of it had gone into healing her of her various injuries but she distinctly remembered the side effects over the next few days.

Her senses, especially smell, were very acute. She had had dreams of him. She had more energy, a LOT more energy. Her libido was higher than ever before!

Before she had had his blood she had a temper, she was independent, she spent time with family and friends. After his blood, even when she managed to get angry with him, she forgave him and she didn't know why. If anyone else had tried to hold her back or tell her what to say or how to feel she would have read them the riot act! With Bill it was almost like what she had seen glamoured fangbangers act but she couldn't be glamoured. What had happened to her?

The answer was simple although she did not like it in the least! The answer was in the blood, he had been controlling her by controlling his blood within her. His blood controlled almost everything about her life!

His viewpoints suddenly became her viewpoints. She would never, on her own, have judged a person solely on what someone else told her. Her independent streak would have ensured she spent some time with that person and formed her own opinions, not simply taken someone's word as law.

For example: she would have never condemned Eric just from the two times she had seen him before Dallas. The first time she had seen him she had thought him handsome and might have wanted to get to know him better if she had been left to her own devices but Bill, through his blood connection with her, had ensured she saw him in the poorest possible light so she wouldn't go running to him, spend time with him, and possibly learn why he was really in Bon Temps.

She still didn't know why he was there but currently she had no desire to see him, that is unless she wanted to end his pitiful existence, which she definitely did!

They had discussed Maker/child bonds and he had taught her how to tap into theirs and, by extension, her connection to Eric. It was comforting to know she had an unbreakable connection with both of them. They discovered that she also had a small connection with Eric on her own, thanks to the blood he had given for her turning. She could feel him faintly and he could command her in minor instances. They all preferred he not exert his influence over her unless circumstances demanded it but having the bond there, independent of Godric, was comforting none-the-less.

They had covered many different topics over the last week. She had learned a lot about herself and about what being a vampire who was turned after the Revelation meant. She still had to follow the vampire rules as they all did but she would be able to see her family and friends, spend time with them, have some sort of relationship with them. She wouldn't have to leave the area in fear of being recognized and labeled a demon. Once she had her blood lust under total control she could even hold down a job if she wanted.

They had both given her plenty to think about.

Eric was so very different from the public persona everyone else saw. They were a lot alike. They were both wilful, stubborn and compassionate. She was quickly learning how much she really cared for him as more than just a 'brother'.

She wanted an honest relationship with him, one where they talked, and listened, to each other. She wanted more than just a fuck buddy. So far she had found him to be honest and forthright with her. He was trustworthy and worthy of the respect she was giving him.

He respected her too! He asked her opinion on things, how she felt about certain vampires or people. He was everything she could have hoped for in a boyfriend. Best of all though, his mind was silent to her unless he purposely directed a thought at her.

The three of them could speak mind to mind if they chose to, which they frequently did when they were in the company of other vampires. She enjoyed the mind silence very much though.

That was the best part, so far, of being a vampire, her shields stayed up effortlessly. It took more effort to drop them than it did to keep them up.

Finally she felt like she belonged somewhere. It had taken her twenty-five years and becoming a vampire but she finally belonged!

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 FangsTongueRAWR!

**A/N: We're half way there now. **

**I have the next two weeks off and am hoping my brain will kick in and some more awesome ideas will arrive for Christmas!**

**This chapter does have a mild lemon and mild swearing.**

* * *

She was in the bathroom, gazing in the mirror. What did her fangs look like?

She willed them down and opened her mouth to see. She smiled.

Yessssssss, so pretty. No too long, slender, pointy, sexy!

Sexy?!

She experimented. She ran her tongue over the length of one and felt a now familiar ache low in her belly.

She ran a finger down the length of one and felt her panties dampen.

_Hmmmmmmmmmmm, I wonder...?_

She peeked around the door frame, yes, he was there! "Eriiiiiiiiicccccccccccc..."

He looked at her, saw her smile, the fangs, "Sookie?"

"Please?" she said as seductively as she could.

He was in front of her now, still clothed. "Please what my love?"

"May I see your fangs please?"

He smiled for her, fangs already in place. So long, so pointy, so sexy! She ran a finger over one, he growled lightly and she could smell her own arousal now.

She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers. She lightly ran her tongue over one of his fangs and found herself pressed against the door frame before she could remove her tongue and felt his erection poking her through his jeans and her panties.

"Sookie, you're playing with fire again."

"I know. I am on fire and you have just the equipment to put the flames out!

You have too many clothes on!" She set about ripping them from him, she flung them around the two rooms, not caring where they landed as long as the end result was him naked and inside her.

She had a brilliant idea! She sucked on the tip of one of his fangs and felt hers lengthening, felt her own arousal leaking through her panties, her nipples grew even harder.

He pressed her even more forcefully into the door frame, his own arousal more than evident as he rubbed himself against her wetness, eliciting a growl from both of them.

She ground herself down onto his length and was instantly wetter at the moan she heard coming from him.

"Who has too many clothes on now, Lover?" He ripped her panties and tossed them, not caring where they landed as long as he buried himself deep inside her heat.

She didn't wait for him to lift her onto him. Instead she pulled herself up and rubbed him along her folds, letting him feel exactly how wet and wanting she was and only for him! In less time than a thought she had him buried deep within herself, riding for all she was worth.

She was lost to the lust, the need that was part of a vampire's basic nature. The need that was sex in its most basic form. The primal urge to claim what was hers, no matter the cost, and she knew now, without a doubt that he was hers!

A roar ripped from his throat as she bit into his chest, drinking, fulfilling another of those basic needs, the need to feed as she fucked. It didn't matter that his blood could not nourish her, it only mattered that she took him within herself, felt his blood flowing through her veins, mixing with hers.

He gave in to his own lust when she bit, when he felt his blood coursing through her. He had her flat on the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist. His weight could barely contain her, barely hold her down so he could thrust on his own.

As he bit into her neck she let go and howled with joy. She was a vampire now! It was good to give in to instinct, let it take over, have its way!

She lifted his head from her neck and attacked his lips at the sight of her blood on them. She devoured them, kissing, licking, sucking, biting, nipping. She was wild with her lust.

Some small part of her brain was watching and cheering her on, telling her what she had always known, even when she was human. He was hers and no one was going to take him away from her!

Her lust was receding a little now, sated somewhat now that her vampire need to be animalistic had been met. Now it was time to slow down and let him know how much she needed him for more than just a primal urge to mate.

She flipped them and sat astride him, running her fingers along her body, letting him see how much she had enjoyed what they had just done by how sensitive her body was to her touch.

He took over, delighting in her shivers and moans from his touch.

He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up and down, setting a more sedate pace, showing her he was sensitive to her need for change, he needed it too. "Show me your fangs my Lover, MY Sookie."

She leaned over, bracing her hands on his chest and bared them, full length, for him. She watched her reflection in his eyes, watched his reaction to them.

"Magnificent!" he breathed. He reached up and touched them both at the same time, watched her shiver with anticipation and need and felt himself stiffen within her at the sight and feel of them.

He pulled her head down and ran his tongue along first one fang then the other and felt her orgasm from just that touch. "Like that Lover?" She purred as she nodded, too intent on her own feelings to put words to that which was coursing through her. She lay her head down on his chest, rubbing herself against him, taking his scent onto her as she left hers on him.

She sighed in contentment.

"The dawn is coming my love, let's get you cleaned up and I'll stay the day with you." He lifted them both off the floor and carried her to the shower where he proceeded to show her exactly how possible it was to get dirty in the shower before you got clean!

TBC

* * *

**A/N: This is a very appropriate title to post today :). It's my birthday! WOOT!**


	12. Chapter 12 Finally Home

**A/N: Thank you for the birthday wishes. Gotta admit, Red Lobster ROCKS!**

**I am loving the reviews, too :). Enjoy.  
**

* * *

She was finally coming home after a week in Dallas, several days more than what was originally planned for.

As they pulled into her driveway she saw all the people she cared about standing in front of her house, waiting for her. She started to smile but caught some stray thoughts.

She sighed, Sam and Tara were NOT happy!

"I don't get it. I'm home less than an hour and already the drama? What am I? A drama magnet or something? I'm starting to wish we had stayed in Dallas!"

"Sookie, the human gossip mill has nothing on the Supe gossip mill. The shifter probably had someone call him once it was confirmed you were on your way home then someone probably alerted him when our flight landed which would have given him the information he needed to figure out what time you would be here."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Hmpf. You would think they didn't trust me or something."

"My child, I think it's Eric and myself they don't trust."

"I knew at least Sam and Tara would not be happy about my being a vampire but this is just ridiculous! Does he really have nothing better to do than keep tabs on my doings and whereabouts? How did they even find out, any way?

I've had it with busybodies getting up in my face because THEY have no control over MY life! Even when I was human Sam, especially, tried telling me who I should and shouldn't see.

At this time there are two people I even want input from! My Maker and MY Lover! That's it! If they don't like it they can get the hell out of my life!"

Eric smirked at her possessive term, remembering a time when she fought tooth and nail against just that term.

"Please stay in the car Sookie while Eric and I take care of the trouble makers."

"I'm listening Godric but I want to hear what they have to say. I want to know what they know and how they know it! I want some sort of control over my own life!"

"You have plenty of control over your life Sookie, you just haven't learned yet how to pick your battles. This isn't a battle you need to fight."

"Who said anything about fighting? I simply want answers from them!"

"Not until you calm down child. Going out there and confronting them when you are angry and hurt won't do anyone any good, especially you. Your anger only makes you hungrier and they are living, breathing beings with beating hearts."

She stopped her ranting, listening to the unspoken words from Godric. He was telling her that if she didn't get control of herself she was chancing draining one of her friends.

She wasn't happy about it but she conceded the point. "Alright but can they meet us some other night? I want the chance to at least explain myself, not that they deserve it the way they are acting right now. I want to know how they already knew I was a vampire since we didn't tell anyone!"

"That sounds like a better plan Sookie. Fangtasia, two nights at 11:00."

"Good, thank you Godric.

May I borrow your phone please Eric? Mine's dead."

"Making a call now?"

"Please just give me the damn phone. You'll figure it out when you hear the conversation."

He handed it over, intrigued.

"Jason, put me on speaker phone!"

"Sook, I demand to know what's happening!"

"Jason, right now I don't give a damn! Just put me on the damn speaker!"

She watched through the windshield as he did just that. "Alright everybody, listen up! I'm going to say this once and once only!

I'm angry, I'm hungry and I'm hurt by y'alls actions tonight!

Right now, since I would rather have you alive and breathing instead of corpses in the ground, we are leaving. You can meet us at Fangtasia in two nights at 11:00! If you're not there, or I haven't heard from you, I will assume you no longer want to be a part in my life."

All four of them tried talking at the same time, she simply hung up and returned the phone to Eric. "Let's go Eric, they're not going to listen tonight and I'm in no mood to be nice about it."

As they got under way she climbed into her Maker's lap and felt his arms embrace her.  
She cuddled up to him and let him hold her, this was what she needed, to feel safe and loved.

She sighed and let the tears flow, "Child, you knew this was the type of welcome we were expecting, yes?"

"I know Godric but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Tara and I were sisters through everything our childhoods brought us from chickenpox and measles to dance dates to prom dates. She was there when my parents died, through everything I went through with my telepathy. I was there through everything with her Mom.

I was hoping she would be able to see past her anger and see that I'm still Sookie, still the same person I was a couple of weeks ago but none of them would even give me a chance to say anything once I told them to meet us at Fangtasia."

"I'm sorry I brought this on you my child."

"You didn't bring it on me Godric, I chose this life and I'm happy. They've always been this way but since I was human I chose to ignore it. Bon Temps isn't exactly a hotbed of tolerance, it's not even a third cousin to the poster child!"

"You're happy?"

"I am Godric. I didn't expect to be, I expected to maybe tolerate being a vampire but I've found what has been missing from my life, other than from my Gran, for a very long time. I've found acceptance, happiness, a real family who will be there for each other even if they're angry at each other and I don't even have to bribe, whine or wheedle in order to get what I need.

I found you, with some help from a certain Viking," she looked back at him and smiled. "I found not only a Maker but a great friend, the father I never really had, acceptance, unconditional love." She turned around in his lap so she could see Eric, "I found a brother I can really count on when the chips are down. I found a lover, a protector and one day I'm hoping that more will come of that. Right at this moment in time, despite what happened, I'm happy."

Godric hugged her to him a little more tightly. "I'm glad to hear you say that Sookie.  
I found something I wasn't expecting as well. I found happiness again. You're such a bubbly vampire. Your enthusiasm for everything you do is obvious. I am seeing the world through your eyes and I'm seeing that it really isn't as bad as I thought. I'm glad you talked me down from that rooftop."

"I am too Godric." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and the three of them spent the rest of the ride in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Two nights later found them at Fangtasia. Eric was sitting on his throne, letting his presence be known and watching over her. Sookie and Godric were sitting at a booth and trying to blend into the background, being on display was so not them.

They were waiting for whoever of her friends and family was going to show to meet with her. She'd already had a text from Lafayette. Apparently Sam had him scheduled to work until closing and had refused to let him switch with someone else.

She hadn't heard a word from Sam or Tara. She hadn't expected to hear from Tara, really. She would come to Sookie when she was ready to forgive and forget although what there was to forgive she couldn't fathom.

Her phone vibrated. Jason was stuck in traffic because of an accident on the highway. He would be there as soon as he could. He had actually let her know he was going to be late!? Was he finally growing up?

Finally she felt his brain approaching the door. When he appeared she had a huge smile on her face, a real smile, not the Crazy Sookie smile. She waved him over.

"Sook?"

"Yeah Jase, it's really me. I'm glad you came."

"Why didn't you tell me before I came home? That's what hurt, you made such a life changing decision and didn't even let me know it was going to happen!" He was hurt? He was admitting his feelings?

"It happened so fast I didn't have time. By the time I rose you were already home and I didn't figure this was a phone conversation we wanted to have."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Are you happy though? That's all I've ever really wanted, despite how I acted most of the time."

"I am Jason. Other than with Gran I've never really been happy. I am now. It may not seem like it right now because I'm upset about Sam and Tara but I really am happy.

How did you find out I was a vampire anyway? I hadn't told anybody. The only ones who knew were Godric and Eric."

"Sam pulled me aside the night after I got home and told me."

"I would have told you myself, unfortunately my human life had a couple of busybodies in it who couldn't keep their noses out of my business when they weren't invited in."

"What are you going to do about the house Sooke?"

"We're going to get it made light tight and then I'll live there, why?"

"Just curious Sook.

That house has seen four generations of Stackhouses, I just didn't want to see it sold or something."

"It won't be.

We've got a couple of contractors coming out next week to give us estimates on how much it will cost to make it safe for us and improve security."

He looked at his watch and jumped up, "I'm glad, I would hate to see it pass on to someone else. Hey, I got a meeting at work in the morning. I gotta get home and try to get some sleep."

"Of course Jason. I'll see you around?"

"You will. Let me know when you'll be in Bon Temps and we'll get together."

"Of course Jason. Give Lafayette my love. Tell him I'll see him when I'm in town if he can't manage to get here before that."

"Will do sis. Love you." He gave her a hug and left.

"Can we go now Godric? I haven't heard from Sam or Tara and I probably won't for a long while. Lafayette has to work and Sam wouldn't let him switch shifts so he can't make it. I need to get away from all the bloodbags before I attempt to do something I'll later regret."

"Of course. Let Eric know then we'll go home."

She gave a sad smile and texted Eric letting him know they were going home before she did something regrettable.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 In Between

**A/N: Just a short little chapter to fill in some blank time. One more short little filler then we get to the meat :D.**

**I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story.  
**

* * *

The past months had been put to good use.

The modifications to her house were completed in a week. They had simply replaced most of the windows with tinted glass which filtered out all harmful light waves, similar to the glass used in higher end vampire friendly hotels and the bedrooms had had light tight shutters installed as extra protection. They had also installed a security system on the main house with extra security on the bedrooms in case someone like her brother managed to get in during the day. She had also had the whole house painted and installed a new fridge and microwave.

Currently they were working on plans to convert the attic to a place where she could practice her hand to hand combat and weapons training.

She was learning new things nightly. Right now they were working on hunting and tracking. They had discovered that her sense of smell and vision was better than average so she was able to find and follow the most obscure or hidden signs that most vampires would miss. Things like someone knocking a small piece of bark off as they climbed a tree or the slight change in scent if they changed clothes.

Hunting was fun! She got to put her tracking skills to good use and, if they were in the city or had glamoured someone to come out to test her, she got to feed from them once she had caught them!

The first time she had caught someone she had been hunting her blood lust was pushed to the forefront worse than ever. It took a command and both of them to calm her enough that they felt it was safe enough for her prey to leave.

The taste of the blood of someone who was running scared was so vastly different from that of someone who willingly gave of themselves that it took them nearly two weeks to bring her down from the high of that first catch and her first taste of wild blood.

Two weeks of being afraid to let her out of their sight for fear she would slip off and hunt down someone and kill them because the blood tasted that different from that of the fangbangers which were their usual fare.

The blood of the average fangbanger was rancid and unappetizing compared to the fresh blood of the fresh caught prey, the unwilling participant in the hunt if she were to escape their vigilance.

She was sexually insatiable during those two weeks. Not that Eric minded but it did make it difficult to fulfill his other duties.

Finally they were able to get through to her and get her to think of whatever it was she thought of that first time she successfully fought the sexual lust after feeding.

They, along with Pam and other area vampires, taught her what they knew about how to defeat an opponent whether the opponent was close to the same age or several centuries older. Even if she couldn't defeat them she could most often debilitate them long enough to escape, using her tracking skills to prevent herself from being found.

The date of Bill's judgment at the hands of the Magister was fast approaching.

Eric had paid her what she was owed for her work in Dallas and she had put most of into a special account that wouldn't be touched until she could set the plans in motion for the Bed and Breakfast and the CoffinSurfing. She still planned to do it she had just had to put it on hold until Bill's judgment had been handed down and his final death confirmed.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 The Search

Eric had been to Compton's house several times over the last few months. She had even been allowed to accompany him on two of those occasions.

They hadn't found much but what they had found was incriminating and made her blood boil!

They had found someone to hack into his computer, email and media accounts only to discover that it was their very own Queen who had sent him to procure her. She wanted her own telepath by any means necessary, damn the consequences. They followed his progress reports from the night he first arrived in Bon Temps.

Everything from how he had avoided reporting to the Sheriff to how he had stalked Sookie for a month before he finally made contact was in those reports. There were even pictures of her at all times of the night and day. Some were singles, some she was with family or friends. The most inflammatory, to her at least, were the nude pictures of her. Some of those pictures were even sticky with what her instincts, and her own nose, were telling her was his semen! The bastard had masturbated on her pictures!

There were even letters from the Queen to him telling him to take whatever measures necessary to isolate her, to make her dependent on him for all her needs.

There were letters from him to the Queen detailing the death of her Grandmother, including things which hadn't been released to the media like what she had been killed with, and her cat, the apprehension of the supposed attacker, how her friends were trying to get her to listen to reason and at least be cautious around him. The most incriminating, the absolute worst though, was his detailing how he had talked the drainers into attacking him (not much of a talking into if what she read from their brains was any indication) and how she had 'saved' him from them, refused to even touch the vials of his blood and been smart enough to wrap the silver chain they had used around her neck and arms to try to prevent him from feeding. He also described how they had beat her up so badly he had 'felt the need' to heal her to 'pay her back' for rescuing him.

He had watched as she was beaten to a bloody pulp! Listened as she cried out for help!

She was beyond angry now! It took almost a week for her to regroup and put her anger to good use. She put her anger into her training. She shelved some of it to use when she staked him!


	15. Chapter 15 Judgment of WTC

**A/N: There are three trials, all short, all written, all HIGHLY satisfying! *grin***

**We're nearly there though, to the end. I do have other stuff written to post once this one is finished so it's not like you won't have me for long but I'm running out of ideas to write about since most of them have already hit the fandom soooooooooo, anyone have any wonderful ideas?  
**

* * *

Nearly a year after she was turned Bill had his Judgment Day. Most of that time he had spent in a silver jail cell waiting for the American Human Justice System to decide it didn't have the necessary facilities to deal with two vampires who had murdered five humans just for the sport of having sex in their blood, both with each other and the other victims. They were sick and depraved by any standards.

They arrived at the junkyard early to make sure they had a spot where they could watch their backs and be on their guard.

The Magister was not a pretty man but he did have a warped sense of humour. He enjoyed the unusual and if a punishment was unusual you could bet he would go with that punishment over the more mainstream one. Nine times in ten you would win that bet, too.

There were several lesser judgments before they got to the main event, the Judgment of William Compton and his Maker, Lorena Ball.

He had all the evidence gathered by both the Dallas Police and the Dallas vampires, including pictures of the scene after the fact, pictures of both Bill and Lorena covered, head to toe, in the blood of their victims.

The blood had been proven to belong to their victims.

They had statements from witnesses who had seen the people leave with the vampires from the bar where they found their victims that night.

He also had the evidence gathered by the Area 5 Sheriff. Things were not looking good for Bill and they were about to get worse.

"William Compton," he said. His voice was deep and commanding. Just listening to him made her tremble with the need to get away from him. "You have been charged with heinous crimes.

You have been found to be in collusion with your Queen to deceive a human and remove her from her home, family and friends. This is in violation of the laws which were enacted when we came out of the coffin three years ago.

You have also been found to have murdered, in hot blood, a relative of this human in order to isolate her and make her dependant on you.

You have been found to have used the sacred blood in an inappropriate way by using it to try and influence her rather than killing her since any knowledge she gained about us could not be glamoured from her.

You have been found negligent in reporting to your area Sheriff upon arrival in his area.

You have been found to have murdered five humans and had sex with some of those humans, and your Maker, in the blood of their counterparts.

Your punishment will be death by stake. Your monetary assets will be divided five ways and distributed to the families of your victims. Your non-monetary assets will be given to Godric to be kept in trust for Ms. Stackhouse until such a time as he feels she is responsible enough to take care of them herself.

Ms. Stackhouse, you may wield the stake which ends Mr. Compton if you so wish it."

The onlookers were deafeningly quiet! A precedent had just been set! A former human would be allowed vengeance for the death of a member of their family while they were still human!

This precedent would be used for years to come in the judicial dealings with vampire/human court cases!

"I would Magister, thank you." She had thought about this decision long and hard. She had considered the words of both her Maker and her Lover and her own feelings on the matter. No matter how much she didn't WANT to be the one to wield the stake she knew she HAD to in order for her to feel safe again, to know that he wouldn't be coming back.

"I am being condemned for something my Maker commanded?" His voice was as calm and cool as always, belying the fact he was an inferno inside.

"No Compton. You were released decades ago. As such you could have refused her summons or command. You chose to do her command, making you responsible for your actions."

Bill looked at Sookie. There was something unreadable on his face. "Sook-ay I do love you I didn't..."

Godric and Eric stepped out of Sookie's way. Now was her time to shine.

She rushed forward and grabbed the stake from the stand beside the Magister. She met Bill's eyes and pushed the stake through his heart, ending his miserable existence before he could speak another lie.

She walked calmly back to her place behind her Maker to watch the rest of the proceedings.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Yes, out of character for Sookie, to actually kill someone whether they had hurt her or not BUT two differences. 1. She's a vampire now and she's been embracing her vampire nature for a full year now. She has had time to contemplate things and rationalize her decision in a way she can handle without the shitload of guilt we see her carrying in the books AND without being an annoying ass about it as we see in the show. 2. In my mind her acceptance of the supernatural way of dealing in blood and gore is her own supernatural pre vampire showing through. At this point she doesn't know she's part fae BUT it's written in her genes that she's super natural so she has an easier time accepting it even if she doesn't understand why.**


	16. Chapter 16 Judgement of Lorena Ball

"Ms. Ball, you have been found to have murdered five humans and had sex with some of those humans in the blood of their counterparts.

Your punishment will be to meet the sun. Your monetary assets will be divided five ways and distributed among your victims families. Your non-monetary assets will be go to your other child who will be given her freedom and not be considered an asset."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt t?!

Nooooooooooooooooo!

I will NOT submit to this!"

She was fighting her guards, silver and all. She would NOT meet the sun! It wasn't HER fault they had been found out! It was that bitch's fault! The one he had cried about for nights after he discovered he could no longer feel her. Even in the midst of all that wonderful fucking and feeding and killing he had been crying like a baby, something about having failed his mission, that he would be killed because he hadn't delivered the bitch!

Like she cared about some mission? She could have gotten him out of that if he had only confided in her but noooooooooooooo, cry baby didn't love his Maker!

She was hissing and growling, trying to escape her guards but they had a good grip on her, they were not going to lose her

"You have no choice in the matter Ms. Ball. I'm judge, jury and, in most cases, executioner. My word IS the law.

"Sheriff Northman, I believe you have other charges against another vampire?"

"I do Magister. You have the paperwork and charges in front of you."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Another Judgment

**A/N: This one is short, just 345 words, but it makes the point, I think, that you don't flaunt the laws whether they're vampire laws or human/vampire laws.**

* * *

"Very well.

Sophie-Anne LeClerq." The atmosphere surrounding the junkyard was charged now! A Queen being brought up on charges? Unheard of! "You," he continued, "have been charged with distributing the sacred blood for the purposes of money gain.

You have been found to be in collusion with Mr. Compton to deceive a human and remove her from her home, family and friends. This is in violation of the laws which were enacted when we came out of the coffin three years ago.

You have been found lacking in all ways. You are stripped of your title as Queen. The Authority will appoint a new Monarch within the month. You will also pay back all monies gained through the sale of the sacred blood to Sheriff Northman since it was his private monies which you were paid with.

You will be staked.

Any assets, apart from your children, will be distributed among your children and Ms. Stackhouse. If you have not paid Sheriff Northman by the time of your final death any monies owed him will come from your assets."

She glared at Eric, he simply smirked back. He had played his hand well and come out on top, again.

You could tell she was communicating with at least one of her children. The Magister burst her little bubble, "Sophie-Anne, your children are currently silvered and will remain so until you have met your true death. No harm is to come to Sheriff Northman, his progeny, his Maker or his progeny or any of the vampires in Area 5. They are under the protection of the Authority until such time as it is deemed unnecessary."

Her face was unreadable but her voice belied the volcano inside, "you OBVIOUSLY have no idea just who the fuck I am!"

"I know exactly who you are. You are no longer the Queen of Louisiana and you have spent far too much time in my presence."

He stood and took another stake from the stand and ended her long and not so great reign of the state of Louisiana.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Conversations

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, a shot at all those parents who take full advantage of the time after their kids go to bed! We all deserve it, trust me!**

**The story is wrapping up slowly. We find out some things, have a party, lemon, skip and wordpress a chapter and then the epilogue.  
**

* * *

Godric and Eric were sitting in the living room. It was shortly after sunrise, the only time they truly had any time together without the younger vampires. The advantages to age?

"Eric, just how did you not get charged with treason?"

"I went to the Magister in private some months ago.

It's well known he's not fond of how The Authority has things set up, especially when it comes to appointing Monarchs rather than letting them fight it out as they used to do. He may have a warped sense of humour but he is a traditionalist in some respects.

I gave him a hypothetical situation and he told me, hypothetically, what would happen. We then discussed the actuality and he decided that the sacredness of the blood outweighed a treasonous act.

We've kept in touch. I had enough information for him a couple of weeks ago, we were just waiting for him to be back in the area so he could pass judgment. The fact that it came on the heels of Bill and Lorena's judgments was just icing on an already delicious cake!

What about you? I haven't dared ask this question before but I feel it's time I heard the explanation of why you were suicidal last year and what really changed your mind."

"You're right Eric, it is time you had your explanation.

It had been months, close to a year, since I was right with the world. Truly I don't know how it came to my wanting to meet the sun but I will tell you how Sookie managed to change my mind.

We were up on that roof. I was thinking how alike the two of you are: how wilful, how compassionate, how stubborn. I was also thinking that I could care for her if she would let me. I was looking for a way out that didn't make me look weak just so I could get to know her better and she offered herself. She also loves you my child. She told me so that night and I can feel it in our bond. Whenever she looks at you her happiness spikes. When the two of you are together her happiness is nearly painful for me it is so profound.

She gave me that way out and she was right. I did need another to love and care for.

She let me see that there is still goodness in this world if we only look for it. We've become complacent with our time. We no longer seek out adventures, we stick with the tried and true.

She was right about something else the other night as well. She said she was happy. I am too. I'm glad she talked me off that roof. If she hadn't I wouldn't be here.

Yes, I realize you were there all along but you have your own life, your own child. I did not WANT you to need me as I needed you and was too stubborn to admit, to the one I have loved deeply for a millennium, just how bad off I was.

Tell me, why had you not claimed her?"

"It certainly wasn't for lack of trying! She couldn't be glamoured so getting her to leave Bill that way couldn't happen, besides I found myself wanting her to come to me on her own terms, I didn't want to force her and now, knowing what I know about her childhood, I'm glad I didn't. She might have forgiven me eventually, but it would have never been an easy truce. She would have always doubted me, she wouldn't have fully trusted me.

From the first moment I laid eyes on her I wanted her. This was even before being close enough to catch her scent. Her scent was better even than the cleanest AB-! I can only dream about what her blood tasted like.

As I'm sure you are figuring out, she is just as stubborn as I am, sometimes more so.

I can remember the first time I hired her for her telepathic services. Sorry, hire is the wrong word. I made Bill bring her in to find out who was stealing money from the bar.

She stood up to me! A 6'4" Viking Vampire and she stood up to me! She said she wouldn't do the readings I wanted unless I turned the guilty party over to the human authorities to deal with as they saw fit. Bill may have made her scared of me but she still at least respected my position, of which she was very ignorant."

"I think she knew more than you think Eric. She's very observant, if no one told her she more than likely figured quite a bit of it out on her own."

"I know she's observant, smart too. She's not smart in a book learning way either, she lived more life in her short twenty-five years than most do in their normal life spans. Not all of it has been good and most of it was in her last few months of mortal life.

I have never seen a vampire go at something with such single mindedness when it didn't have to do with blood, sex or battle yet she has spent the last year working on her hunting and tracking, improving almost nightly. She may not realize it but she has accomplished something she should be very proud of. I have never seen anyone improve their hunting and tracking at the rate which she has done. She will be a force to be reckoned with when she finally takes some time off to truly enjoy being a vampire."

"You think she doesn't truly enjoy her existence?

Once she got over her frenzies our bond shows that she is truly happy no matter what she is doing. She has embraced being a vampire like none I've seen before. She was born into this world to BE a vampire. It also shows that her love for you is deep, almost on par with your love for her."

"Godric, how would you feel about my bonding with her?"

"I think I would like to hear your reasoning for it."

"When she wasn't even a week old I told her that even as a human she had the potential to be a wonderful mate. I still believe that.

She has a fire in her that pulls you to her. You want her to be the centre of your universe. You want to take care of her, protect her, let no harm come to her.

She is level headed as long as you don't anger her and even when angered she is magnificent! When she has a few more years and has more weapons training I would be proud to have her at my back!

She's feisty. She stands up for what she thinks is right and doesn't back down until either she proves herself correct or you have proven to her that you are. There are no shades of grey where she is concerned, it is all black and white, right or wrong.

I have been intrigued by her since the first time she stood up to me. I wanted her before that but it was more my wanting another notch on my belt, and to take her from an unworthy vampire, than having any real feeling for her at that time.

The more time I spend with her, the more I learn about her, the more time I want to spend with her and the more I want to know. She has captured not only my heart but my mind as well. She makes me look at things from a different perspective, one I would have never considered before.

I love her Godric, more even than myself.

Eventually I want to pledge myself to her as more than a sibling or protector. I want us to be mates Master, mates for eternity."

"Those are certainly some compelling arguments Eric. I will give my blessing as long as it is what she wants as well.

The pledging can wait. She's not ready yet, she doesn't know enough about the supernatural world in general and the vampire world in particular. She needs to learn more about herself and the world first but I will gladly give my blessing when she is ready."

"I wasn't going to jump right into pledging Godric. I simply wanted your opinion.

As long as she loves me, and allows me to love her, I am content."

"I believe you are content then.

I am going to rest. Good day Eric."

"Rest well Master, until tonight."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Back In Dallas

The week after the Judgments she accompanied Godric on his business trip to Dallas so he could check on his holdings there. She was able to renew some acquaintances while there. Isabel was there and didn't hold a grudge against her for being the one to discover that her human, Hugo, had been a traitor. They were even able to spend part of an evening with each other. They went to the movies, some chick flick which was popular right then, and went to a vampire friendly cafe to just talk and have a drink.

Sookie felt renewed after an evening out on the town, away from her Maker and her brother/Lover for the first time since she was turned. She returned to the nest with a bouncier spring to her step and a brighter smile on her face. It was nice to have some down time where she didn't have to learn or worry about anything. An evening to just be and reflect on what the last year had been like for her.

She was snuggling into her Maker's embrace, preparing for her day's rest, "What has you so happy my child?"

She smiled, "It has been nice to have a night off Godric. No learning, no worrying, no planning, just being. The last year has been a whirlwind of learning about what it means to be a vampire, how to be a vampire and worry about what if Bill had escaped or not been condemned to death. I guess it was all weighing on me and I didn't realize how much until I was away from it for a little bit.

I had fun tonight with Isabel. We talked and she helped me to see a few things which I hadn't been able to because I'm so close to them."

"What did you learn?"

"I learned that I fit in with everyone else, I'm not the exception to the rule any more. No vampire is the same. We are all supposed to follow the same rules but we are all different, individuals.

I spent my human life trying to fit in, to be normal when it just wasn't possible. I don't have to try any more, I just am. My telepathy set me apart from the rest of the human race, a fact I had to live with each and every day. I wasn't happy, for the most part, because I couldn't see the bigger picture. I couldn't see that each human is different from the others as well. They each have their own set of abilities or disabilities. There really is no 'normal' because no one IS the same, they're not meant to be the same. Everyone is created differently for a reason, we just don't usually know what that reason is."

"I'm proud of you my child. Life, whether you are mortal or undead, is about learning.

You have learned and accomplished much in the last year. You have a single minded determination which is rare to see if it isn't connected with some sort of lust and it has served you well this last year. It will continue to do so the older you get."

She smiled at him and went under as the sun rose for the day.

She was able to spend a couple of nights with Eric when they returned home. He even took time away from the bar in order to spend the time with her. Godric had even consented to her having the time without his presence. The first time she was allowed to spend more than a few hours away from her Maker since he was only a bond call away and he thought she now had the control she needed in order to do so.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Two Nights of Bliss Part 1

**A/N: This is the second last chapter. No angst, just some fun and surprises for Sookie. Correction, There is a chapter between this one and the epilogue, unfortunately, due to FFn TOS I can't post it here so you'll be able to find it on my wordpress site later today.**

**Enjoy and I'll see you next weekend with the epilogue and maybe a preview to my next story. It's only two chapters, the main one and an epilogue.  
**

* * *

She now had two nights away from her Maker. The first since her turning.

She was to spend those nights with her Lover. Apparently he had things planned for them, plans which he wouldn't share with her, wanting to surprise her.

He was picking her up tonight. He had asked her to actually dress up. No jeans and tees, no sundresses. He wanted to see her in an actual cocktail type dress?

Where the heck was he taking her?

When he arrived not only was he NOT driving his corvette but he was dressed in a tuxedo! If it were possible her heart would have been palpitating! YUM!

She was wearing a strapless turquoise dress that flared at the bottom with matching heels. His own heart would have been palpitating if it were possible! He growled in appreciation.

She twirled to give him the full effect and saw the evidence of what she was doing to him, playing with fire he would say, when she once again faced him.

"Lover, you are breath taking! Are you ready?"

"Eric, you are probably the handsomest man on the planet! That tuxedo...Do we really have to go out?" He laughed, "We do. We have reservations so yes, we have to go out. Besides, don't you want to spend a couple of uninterrupted nights, and days, with me?"

She would have blushed. He knew how much she wanted time with him!

Godric was wonderful but no matter how wonderful a parent is the young still need time away from them sometimes. The parent sometimes needs a break from the young as well.

She sighed, "You know I do but really, I can only hold my lust for you off for so long before I end up fighting myself! You are so gorgeous dressed in that tux that it won't take long before it is obvious to even the non-supes that I want you in a most lustful manner!"

He winked at her and led her to the car. Once they were both in they were off to whatever he had planned.

"Where are we going Eric?"

"It's a surprise my Love. I know you like surprises so please, don't try to ruin this one."

She huffed but kept her peace. She really did like surprises, she just didn't like the anticipation of them, the not knowing. If they were going to give her a surprise they knew not to tell her she was getting a surprise ahead of time because she would simply end up wheedling the information out of them one way or another anyway, she could be VERY persuasive when she wanted to be.

They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts and enjoying each other's company.

"Close your eyes Lover, we are nearly there."

"Are you serious Eric? Close my eyes?"

"Yes, close your eyes. Please."

She closed her eyes reluctantly.

Soon she felt him stop the car. He was at her door almost instantly, helping her out and guiding her to their destination.

She could hear many voices. What's that? She could feel her bond with Godric and it was strong, as though he were in the same room with her.

"Eric?"

"Open your eyes Lover." She did and found herself in the middle of a room full of vampires and other supernatural creatures. Even Isabel and Alcide were there!

"Eric?"

"Happy Rising my Love. We realize we're a little late but we thought you would appreciate it more now.

You have been a vampire for a year now."

She hugged him tight then gave Godric, Pam and Isabel a hug as well.

"Jason? Lafayette?" That did it, the dam burst and tears started.

"Thank you all!"

She looked around and was thrilled when she saw The Dead Man Can Dance Band! They were waiting for their cue to strike up the music. When Eric saw where she was looking he cued them and led her to the dance floor.

They danced and twirled until she had to call a break to feed. She felt like she was flying high!

They had even called in live donors!

Everyone wanted a chance to dance with her! Isabel, Pam, Godric, even Alcide was allowed a fast dance with her! She was even able to squeeze in a couple of dances for Jason and Lafayette!

It looked like everyone was having a good time. They had even arranged for those who came from out of town to have a room at the hotel so they wouldn't have to go back home too early or travel during the day.

As the final surprise for the night a very special friend had come to sing Happy Birthday to her! "Bubba!"

"Miss Sookie! I understand you've been a vampire for a whole year now!"

"That's right Bubba, I have. It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Ma'am. I'm here to sing for you on your special night." He launched into a very special rendition of Happy Birthday and, as a special surprise, he sang 'I Can't Help Falling In Love' as a duet with Eric.

The whole time he was singing Eric was looking right at her, singing TO her! This may have been a few nights late but everyone sure was making her feel special, especially Eric!

By the time the song was finished she had happy tears making their way down her cheeks and a smile on her face. She made her way over to Godric, "Thank you Godric!"

He smiled warmly at his child, "Don't thank me child, thank Eric. This whole evening was his idea, my only part was giving permission for your two nights with him." Her eyes lit up. Eric had done all of this for her?

She felt him approaching before his arms wrapped around her waist. She turned in his arms and looked up at him, teary eyes and red streaked face be damned! "You did this for me? Thank you Eric! This was the best Birth Night present ever!"

"You are quite welcome my Love.

Come, let's find our room so we can continue celebrating in private."

She made the rounds of those who were there and thanked each and every one of them for making her night so special!

When they got to their room there was someone standing outside their door with a bouquet of flowers: dandelion and forget-me-not surrounded by fern standing for sincerity, true love and protection.

When the flowers were handed to her she looked at him, "Eric?"

He opened the door and led her inside where he handed her a full bloomed white rose to symbolize his eternal love for her. In the bedroom she found Jonquil and Red Tulips all over the room!

She was crying again! He had said everything he needed to say with flowers!

When she turned to face him again he was down on one knee, arms open, waiting for her to embrace. She walked into his arms, "Sookie, I love you with all that I am will you bond with me?"

"Explain bonding then I will give you my answer."

He stood, lifting her with him and settled them both into a chair. "A blood bond between vampires means something very different from what a bond with a vampire and human means.

With two vampires we would become closer to Maker/child. We would feel each other more clearly than we do now, more strongly, we would be able to call to each other directly rather than through Godric. The effects will not wear off, it will be for eternity or until one of us meets the true death.

I realize that some of this we are able to do now because you had some of my blood for your transformation but you did not have enough to form a complete bond. My commands to you now are for minor things such as to stay until an unseen danger is past, they do not allow me to command you in more serious situations.

This will negate that, make it no more. We will gain something unique though, a better understanding of one another. We will be able to see each others memories in the blood, they are all stored there from the moment of our human conception through our mortal death and on through our immortality

Not so long ago you said you would like for us to go further, take what we have a step further."

"Eric, I have been wanting to take this step for a long time but did not know what to ask for. This is the answer I was looking for.

Yes, Eric, I will bond with you.

The only questions remaining are when and how."

"Tonight, here and one exchange more is all it will take for us to truly belong to each other for eternity. That is why I have not drunk from you in so long. You have drunk from me, as is your right since you claimed me, but I have refrained until I could ask you to formally bond with me."

"Why did it take you so long Eric?"

"You have been rather busy with your training and I was waiting for the right moment to ask you."

"It has been the perfect night so far Eric, care to make it more perfect?"

He growled in response. They were both quickly divested of their clothing.

She was on her back squirming under his ministrations. His tongue would make a Nun change loyalties! He had it all over her body from her head to her toes and all points in between, paying special attention to that special spot between her legs!

His hands were just as busy as his tongue and mouth. He played her like a finely tuned fiddle! She was soon crying his name, squirming beneath him, begging him to bring her the release she needed so badly! He brought her several!

She reversed their positions and used her mouth to great effect as well, causing him to sing her praises in as many languages as he could speak! Her hands were just as talented as his were. By the time dawn rolled around they were both sated and more than satisfied with how they had ended the night.

Eric had one more thing though, "Would you still like to bond Sookie? We have just enough time before sunrise."

"I would like nothing better Lover mine. Jag älskar dig min man, skulle jag vilja något hellre än att band med dig."

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "You have been practicing. Jag älskar dig också min fru."

He sat up and leaned against the headboard and she straddled his lap, positioning herself just so, knowing what would happen when they bit into one another. She bit into his neck but didn't feel anything different from the other times, at least not until he bit her as well.

When the exchange became mutual something happened. He had told her but she had not prepared her for the intensity of what she would see. The colours and sounds! The colours were bright, vibrant, brighter than what she could see with her physical eyes! These colours could blind her they were so brilliant! The sounds were nearly deafening!

She saw his whole existence flash before her in the few mouthfuls she took: from being cuddled and sung to as an infant through his pride at receiving his first practice sword to his first kill as a warrior and so much more!

He was just as surprised as she was by the intensity of the colours and sounds.

He saw how she had been treated her whole life because she was different but he also saw the happy moments she had had. He felt the love her Gran had had for her, how intensely she loved those she cared about, how much she truly loved him!

When her mind returned to her own head she could feel, and smell, just how aroused the two of them were so decided to do something about it. She slowly lowered herself onto his erect and oh-so-willing cock and rode him slowly, waiting for him to return to the here and now.

When he returned to her all it took was one thrust from him to send them both tumbling over the edge into the oblivion that was a well earned oragasm. She returned from oblivion just long enough to give him a kiss and was out for the day.

He sat there as he was with her laying on him and held her, inhaling her scent. He reflected on what he had seen and the fact it was fifteen minutes past sunrise when she died.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 21, Two Nights of Bliss Part 2 will be on my Wordpress, not here. It is a Mistress/slave (Sookie IS the Dominant one) chapter so if you aren't into kink or Master/slave please feel free to continue on to chapter 22, the epilogue and the end of this story.**

**full bloom rose means I love you, white means eternal love**  
**Jonquil means-desire for return of affection**  
**Red Tulip means - my perfect Lover**  
**Jag älskar dig min man, skulle jag vilja något hellre än att band med dig. - I love you my husband, I would like nothing better than to bond with you.**  
**Jag älskar dig också min fru.-I love you too my wife. (Or at least that's what google translate told me it meant, lol.)**


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

**A/N: HGM, who responded to the first chapter as a guest. I am a wee bit offended by the way you worded your review but it is your opinion and, as such, it is your right to say what you feel.**

**I don't see it that way at all. In my eyes it was Sookie being Sookie. She was refusing to 'be in debt' to either Eric or Godric for their saving her human life so she decided, in her mid twenties wisdom, to repay them by giving them her life. If you remember she could not stand the thought of anyone dying because of her so she decided to do something about it: she decided to die herself thereby preventing someone else's death. Yeah, I know, Godric's death couldn't be laid at her feet but tell me, when you're trying to talk someone down off that metaphorical ledge do you not say or do just about anything to bring them down and keep them clinging to life until they can rethink things? She did not know what Eric would have done once Godric met the sun so she decided to prevent Eric's following in his Maker's footsteps. **

**The second part of Two Nights of Bliss is on my wordpress (address in my profile). This is the final chapter. I'm tying up some loose ends, I hope. I hope you enjoyed The Choice.**

**I know this has been a long time in coming. I hope you enjoyed the trip in reading it as much as I did in the writing of it. Of all the fics I've written I think this is my favorite so far.**

**Stay tuned for my next fic.  
**

* * *

She went back to her childhood home that night. The first of many that she would be returning from romps with her Viking, trips abroad, visiting friends in other states.

It was many years before Godric consented but finally, finally he allowed Eric to ask her to pledge to him.

As a pledging gift he released her as his child, confident in her abilities as a vampire and in her mate's abilities to protect what was theirs-his youngest vampire child.

She had spent the years between bonding and pledging with learning both of the Supernatural world and her place in it and book learning. She was finally able to go to college.

She earned degrees in business management first. She wanted to be able to help her bonded, HER Eric, with his business ventures. She also wished to be able to run her own business, a child company under the parent of Northman Enterprises, to the best of her abilities.

That company was her vampire bed and breakfast, which she named The Haven. She decided not to get involved with the CoffinSurfing, deeming it too dangerous to any who hosted the travelling vampire and to the travelling vampire as well since vampires were not known for being courteous or opening their homes to others.

With the death of William Compton his physical property became hers. With the guidance of both her Maker and her bonded she got his house cleaned and renovated, turning it back into the plantation house it had started out as.

The bed and breakfast became quite popular very quickly. The prices were cheaper than the hotels, therefore appealing to the newer vampires who weren't old enough yet to have made their mark in the world and earn their millions.

The B&B had branched out within five years of its Grand Opening and now, two centuries later, they were all over the Southern States with a select few in other states including one on the Big Island in Hawaii and one in Alaska. They were also world wide now but the home office would always be in Bon Temps, Louisiana where the owner with such an original concept was born and raised as a human and lived as a vampire.

She even managed to teach most of the residents of her little Parish tolerance. She felt the difference between what they had begrudgingly given Bill and what they gave her was the human's own innate sense of what is right and self preservation. Bill had never really done anything to earn their trust, had, in fact taken one of their own and very nearly broken her. They were leery of her in the beginning but the longer she stayed, the more she showed them that she was still Sookie Stackhouse, only enhanced, the more they came to accept her and vampires in general.

She had never mended the fences with Sam and Tara. This hurt her for quite some time until she realized that it was their decision to make, they had to live with that. She had to live with it too but she knew she had done nothing wrong. She had only been doing what came to her naturally.

When Sam died at the age of 80, with no living descendants, she bought the bar and kept it going, leaving the name the same. More Supes came in now but they were accepted as part of the norm now instead of the exception. There were still problems sometimes but what business didn't have its share of problems?

When Tara died at the age of 65 from a cocktail of too many drugs and too much alcohol she bought the clothing store Tara had owned and gifted it to Pam who, despite being the epitome of the vamp you want to dress most like, hugged her 'step-mom' and gave her a rare true smile as thanks.

Soon after opening the bed and breakfast she had discovered the one thing it lacked: a cook for the humans who accompanied the vampires so she hired Lafayette on an as needed basis to cook nutritious meals for the companions so they could have a little holiday along with their vampires. She took him with her when hiring cooks for the other locations.

When Lala started feeling his age they had a long talk and he decided that he would like to become a vampire as well. Together they talked to Godric and Eric to find a Maker who would be most suitable for her best human friend.

Godric decided he would turn him himself. He found he enjoyed Lafayette's flamboyant way, his straightforward demeanour and his sense of fun.

Jason was still the tom-cat for quite a few years but he did eventually settle down and give her a niece and nephew. He did the home maintenance on her house and the B&B until he got too old to do so, then his son took over, turning it into quite an enterprise across the state.

Jason died peacefully in his sleep, with his sister by his side, at the age of 90. His funeral was held at night so his sister could attend.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this story. Around chapter 9, after having already written 22 chapters, I changed directions with the story. Instead of being about vengeance and Sookie training to gain that vengeance it became about Sookie learning to be a vampire, accepting it, living her existence the best she could. **

**If you would like some off shoots of either Lafayette as a vampire, some of the characters who visited the B&B or both please let me know, maybe with an idea or two. I find I'm curious to see what Lala would be like as a vamp, how those who knew him as a human would take it, whether he would still continue to cook for the human companions.**

**I hope you enjoyed The Choice enough to leave me some reviews and to read my next story.**

**BG**


End file.
